


No Longer New Year's Alone

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Kenma would've been spending New Year's Eve alone if it hadn't been for Daishou.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 3





	No Longer New Year's Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *intends to write a fluffy fanfic with no angst*
> 
> Angst: Let's work together again and you can't say no or else I'll kill you.
> 
> Me: 😔

_"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water,"_ Kenma mumbles, the sound of snow crunching other his feet mixing with the excited voices of the people in the city buying things to prepare for New Year's Day for today is its eve. _"Jack fell down and broke his crown…"_ Kenma doesn't remember why he left his house. It must've been from wanting to escape from his home knowing that this New Year's he'll be without Kuroo—his longtime friend that's been keeping him stable for many years.

_"…and Jill came tumbling after."_

When had it started snowing? Was it when Kuroo left Kenma to his own or was it from the science of weather? Why is no one helping him. Why is no one hugging him and reassuring him that everything will be okay? Why is no one filling this hole in his life? No one cares, is that it?

Kenma sits on a bench that's been painted gold and decorated with stuff to represent the year that's coming in only hours. "What was the next verse? Up Jack did…no, that's not it," the boy mumbles, trying to replay the nursery rhyme in his head, "oh right." _"Up jack got, and home did trot…"_

Another presence makes itself known to Kenma because it settles on the bench next to him. Kenma quickly brushes it aside and goes back to what he was doing. _"As fast as he could caper. To old Dome Dob, who patched his nob—" "With vinegar and brown paper."_

Kenma looks over at the person next to him briefly before quickly looking down at his hands. The voices of happy families and couples all start to flood Kenma's vulnerable state. He had let his guard down when he realised he's not alone at the moment and it's affecting him greatly.

"Are you cold?" A quiet but mature voice asks. Kenma ponders whether he should respond or not. It's not like he and that person interacted that much in his previous year but Kenma doesn't dislike him at all. "Yes." Not even a second after his response there's a long scarf being wrapped around his neck and gloves being put onto his hands.

"Who are you celebrating with?"

"No one."

"Alright, let's go."

The man pulls Kenma up from the bench and clenches his hand tightly. "I don't know if you hate me or not but you don't deserve to be spending New Year's alone." Kenma makes a noise of agreement and whispers, "thank you, Daishou-sam."

Daishou's house is surprisingly close to Kenma's and quite spacious. It didn't take long to realise that Daishou too did not have anyone to celebrate New Year's Eve with but Kenma didn't ask any questions because he was kind enough to invite him in. "Do you like ramen?" "Yes."

When the young adult disappears into what Kenma thinks is a kitchen the boy starts looking around curiously. Maybe for something that's Daishou's interest so they have something to talk about. Upon his investigation he ends up discovering a pale green sweater that looks incredibly warm at the moment. Without even thinking twice the sweater is on Kenma and…completely too big.

The door of the kitchen opens and the high schooler freezes. "You…look good," the voice compliments. "O-Oh, thank you," Kenma whispers while pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "Mmm. Where are your parents?" Daishou asks, taking a seat on his couch and patting the spot next to him. Kenma plops down and begins to fiddle with his fingers shyly before responding with, "they're out of town."

It's quiet for the next few minutes, occasional awkward shuffling is the only sound emitted from the two. Kenma notices Daishou's ears sparkle brightly in the natural light from the window and curiously reaches his hand up to push Daishou's hair out of the way. The male tenses up but soon calms down when he feels the soft fingers brush over his ear.

There's a green stud in each one of his ears that he had gotten from a kouhai on his last day of high school. "Do you like jewelry?" Daishou asks him. Kenma shrugs. "I don't know how it'd look on me but I've been told that my appearance doesn't really go that well with accessories…" Kenma replies. Daishou hasn't seemed to be listening to him as he was looking through some drawers and pulling out various things.

Kenma tries to move to see but Daishou is already turning back to him. "Found them. These are perfect. Ah—but, Kozume-kun, look at these." Kenma's eyes drift to the earrings that are still in their packaging. They're white roses with a red gem in the middle and the needles of them are green. 

"I want to pierce your ears."

The high schooler stares for a second. Is this true? Do ear piercings hurt? Why is this alumni of a high school that was a rival of Nekoma being so nice to him? Is he going to purposely butcher the piercing? While the presence of malicious intent isn't in his eyes this could all be a facade.

"Oh, I'm going to go and get the ramen now. We'll eat first then you can decide."

Daishou gets up and disappears into the kitchen once more. A bit later Daishou walks back out with two bowls of ramen that are neatly decorated with cut up vegetables and kamaboko. The young adult hands one of the bowls to Kenma slowly to make sure it isn't dropped. "Ah, thank you," Kenma remembers to use his manners even if he is unsure of the true intentions of this man.

"While I eat can you explain to me the actual reason you brought me here?" Kenma asks to which Daishou puts his bowl down. "I don't know if you'll believe it but alright, I'll explain. I felt… horrible when I saw you alone. You see, only a bit before I started high school I did something terrible…"

Kenma stops eating and puts down his bowl when he hears Daishou's voice crack. "I shouldn't have…" "I'm sorry. You don't have to explain if you don't want to." Daishou reaches out and grabs one of Kenma's hands and squeezes it as he looks down at the couch. "I think I'll feel better if I just tell someone."

"My parents and I went hiking because I had begged them to and we still had time to do one more thing together before school started. They told me countless times not to wander off the path but…I still did. All I remember after that is another couple finding me and reporting to me that my parents had died. They fell into a lake because of a wet slope and neither knew how to swim. I felt really lonely, horrible, I was angry at myself for so long. When I saw you just sitting there on your own I didn't want you to be so I sat with you for a bit and when I didn't see anyone ever come to you that's when I asked."

Kenma reaches up and puts his hand on the back of Daishou's head so he can pull him into his chest. 

"I won't mind it if you cry. Because I've decided that I'll be with you. You can rely on me anytime and I promise to help."


End file.
